Destiny
by Sandararaa
Summary: Jika kau ingin membenci seseorang, bencilah ia dengan sewajarnya jika kau tak ingin berbalik mencintainya begitu dalam, karena benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

 **Disclamer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Warning : Crack pair, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana jadi harap selalu waspada, OOC, AU, Fic ringan dengan ide pasaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain. Jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya jangan dipaksa untuk dibaca ya?**

 **Summary: Jika kau ingin membenci seseorang, bencilah ia dengan sewajarnya jika kau tak ingin berbalik mencintainya begitu dalam. Benci dan cinta ibarat sebuah sisi mata uang yang saling berlawanan, tapi saling berkaitan. Benar kan? Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis.**

 **'Kubalas kau pendek.'**

 **'Dasar ayam menyebalkan'**

 **Pendek x ayam.**

Destiny

Sky highschool 2014 adalah sebuah drama terbaru di jepang dengan banyak pemain muda bertalenta sebagai pemerannya, diantaranya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Akasuna Sasori dan masih banyak pemain lainya yang membuat drama ini disukai terutama para remaja.

Dan hari ini, di salah satu stasiun tv ternama akan mengadakan sebuah acara jumpa fans dimana seluruh pemain Sky high akan hadir untuk bertemu dengan fans mereka secara live.

.

.

Konoha Internasional HighSchool

"Hinata-chan apakah hari ini kau sibuk?", tanya seorang siswi berambut coklat sebahu-Matsuri-pada temannya yang ia panggil Hinata, dengan antusias.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa Matsuri chan?" Hinata menjawab tenang.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau harus ikut aku." Matsuri berucap dengan semangat menggebu tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Ikut? Kemana?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Menghadiri acara jumpa fans Sky High." mendengar itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh pada Matsuri.

"S-sky apa?" ungkapnya dengan nada bingung dan jangan lupakan wajah polosnya.

"Sky High." Hinata lol.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau Sky high." Melihat tatapan bingung dari Hinata membuat Matsuri melongo, Heol.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Ya ampun kau hidup di zaman apa sih? Aku heran denganmu!"

"Aku tak pernah nonton tv," jawab Hinata asal kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau punya tv jika tak kau lihat?" timpal matsuri kearahnya yang sudah kembali berjalan sejajar di sampingnya.

"Ah sudahlah aku tak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Lagipula, aku harus segera pulang."

"Alahhh ayolah Hinata-chan kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja, kau tau? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Gaara-kun," rengek Matsuri sambil memegangi lengan Hinata.

"Gaara-kun siapa?" Hinata berhenti lagi dan bertanya bingung..lagi.

"Ah sudahlah pokoknya kau harus ikut aku." Tanpa banyak penjelasan Matsuri menyeret Hinata. Tak memperdulikan wajah Hinata yang tampak keberatan dan terlihat ingin protes.

"T-tapi..."

.

.

Sementara di bumi dan langit yang sama tapi, di tempat yang berbeda. -_-

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau tak mau bangun juga?" seorang wanita berambut merah menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh badan seorang lelaki dengan kasar.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu pemuda tersebut berucap dengan nada malas dan menarik selimutnya kembali. "Aku malas, pergilah Karin!"

"Kau tidak lupa jika ada acara jumpa fans kan?" ucap wanita yang ternyata bernama Karin tersebut mengingatkan.

"Hn, aku tidak akan datang. Pergi sana! kau mengganggu tidurku," usir sasuke.

"Apa kau gila, kau ingin aku di pecat HAH. Cepat bangun dan bersiaplah!" Karin berucap dengan sedikit berteriak dan kembali menarik selimut Sasuke.

"-"

Tak melihat ada tanggapan, 'Apa boleh buat, mungkin sedikit ancaman kecil bisa membantu,' pikirnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau tak mau bangun juga? hah ya sudah, sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Orochimaru-CHAN heh?"

"Hn baiklah, aku bangun. Dasar manager menyebalkan. Keluar kau!"

Apa-apaan? Semudah itukah? Nyengir.

.

Destiny

.

"Wahh ramai sekali." Matsuri kembali buka suara.

"Matsuri-chan kau tidak lupa kan jika aku benci keramaian seperti ini kan?" Melihat banyaknya orang yang datang membuat Hinata melongo. Sebagian besar mereka yang datang adalah para remaja terutama wanita tak lupa dengan atributnya masing-masing. Ada poster, foto, dan sebagainya yang memenuhi halaman depan tempat tersebut.

"Hmm tentu saja aku tidak lupa, tapi untuk hari ini anggap saja aku lupa ya Hinata-chan," jawabnya diiringi kedipan mata.

"A-apa?" mengehela napas lelah.

"Matsuri-chan," panggil Hinata dengan nada lemas.

"Kyaa mereka sudah datang."

"Kyaaa Narutooo-kun," teriak gadis-gadis disekitar Hinata tiba-tiba, sementara Hinata hanya diam berdiri dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis ini, pikirnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya dapat ia lihat mobil-mobil mewah telah berhenti dan terparkir manis tepat di depan gedung, kira-kira ada sekitar 5 mobil.

"Kyaaa Naruto-kun," di mobil pertama seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan berkulit tan tampak keluar dari mobil mewah lamborghini berwana kuning miliknya dan tersenyum melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa fansnya. 'Dia mungkin seorang aktor yang hangat'.

"Kyaaa Sai-kun, Sasori-kunn", Di mobil kedua keluar dua orang yang berbeda. Satu berambut hitam dan yang satu berambut merah berwajah baby face. 'apa itu hasil operasi plastik?' yang juga tersenyum menyapa para fansnya, meski tak selebar Naruto.

Di mobil ketiga, dua wanita berperwakan cantik dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata mulai keluar. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat cantik meski hanya memakai celana jeans dan blezer.

"Ino-chan, Sakuraa-chan"

'aku yakin mereka juga seorang model,' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Kyaaa Gaara-kun." Di mobil keempat seorang pemuda tampan dengan tato di keningnya dan berperawakan tinggi dan berambut merah marun tampak keluar dari dalamnya. Pandanganya begitu tegas, dan sama sekali tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. 'Jadi dia yang dimaksud Matsuri? Terlihat dingin.'

"Kyaaa Sasukeee-kunnn."

"E-eh..." tiba-tiba saja Hinata semakin terdorong maju kedepan saking histerisnya para fans yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu, dan jatuh tepat di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Haishh ini gila, auw sakit sekali," rintihnya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir, kau menghalangi jalan," mendengar suara tegas dan dingin di depannya Hinata perlahan mendongak dan mendapati seseorang bertubuh tinggi, dan tampan tengah berdiri dihadapanya. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana pemuda tersebut memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang membuatnya merinding seketika. Satu kata yang terlintas di otak Hinata kala itu adalah 'Menakutkan dan- terlihat angkuh.'

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Karin tampak berniat membantu Hinata.

"G-gomene, a-aku t-tid-"

"Cih, fans fanatik heh?" Sasuke mendecih kemudian tersenyum sinis. Membuat Hinata dan Karin menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"M-maaf?" Hinata bertanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin menarik simpatiku dengan cara seperti ini? Sayang sekali tak akan mempan padaku nona, apalagi untuk ukuran seorang bocah pendek sepertimu, jadi-"

"Cepatlah menyingkir dari hadapanku pendek." tatapan tajam, dengan ucapan yang menusuk hati tak lupa dengan senyum sinis berhasil Hinata dapatkan. Oke, ia sadar jika ia tengah dipermalukan sekarang.

"A-apa?" Hinata berucap tak percaya. Tak peduli Sasuke pergi melewati Hinata begitu saja tanpa mau berniat membantunya, Membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Matsuri menghampiri Hinata. Dibantu Matsuri dan Karin, Hinata berdiri.

"Maaf atas kejadian tak mengenakkan ini, saya selaku manager mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf."

"S-saya juga minta maaf kakak." Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sopan, meski sudah dipermalukan seperti itu Hinata tetap tahu sopan santun tentu saja.

"Cepatlah Karin!" Karin, Hinata, dan Matsuri serentak menoleh.

"Hah dia benar-benar. Baiklah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Hinata tersenyum membalasnya. "S-sampai jumpa."

"Apa-apa an orang itu? Fans fanatik? Menarik simpati? Bocah Pendek? hahh aku tidak percaya dia mengucapkan itu padamu Hinata-chan." Matsuri berucap sambil memukul dadanya mencoba meredam emosinya.

Sementara Hinata hanya memandang punggung orang itu dari belakang tempatnya berdiri, "Aku juga tidak menyangka jika ada orang dengan lidah setajam dia, Matsuri-chan."

Tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh. "Gaara sedang apa kau di sini? Cepatlah masuk."

"Hn"

.

Destiny

.

Saat di dalam gedung Hinata hanya duduk dengan tenang dan tak bersuara sama sekali. Tidak seperti kebanyakan remaja lain yang sibuk berteriak tak jelas, ada yang menangis sambil memegang kamera dan masih banyak lagi. Dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas karenananya.

'Kapan ini semua akan berakhir?' batinya.

"Baiklah siapa yang ingin bertanya sesuatu dengan Gaaraa," ucap sang pembawa acara dan sukses membuat seluruh penonton berteriak histeris sementara Hinata menutup telinganya dengan jarinya. Ayolah semua orang tahu jika Hinata tak suka keramaian. Namun berbeda dari Hinata, Matsuri terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila sekarang," ia kembali menghela napas lelah.

"Nah Gaara-san siapa yang anda tunjuk?"

Mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, dan akihirnya ia memilih, "Gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang memakai seragam sekolah di sana." Meski begitu, jika Hinata menyadarinya dan sedikit memperhatikan, mungkin ia akan tahu jika arah pandangan Gaara sesungguhnya tengah mengarah padanya.

"Apa dia baru saja menunjukku?"

"Hmm," jawab Hinata dengan nada lesu nan malas tak bertenaga sementara tangan kirinya menyangga kepalanya di sisi pegangan kursi duduknya. Kemudian menghela nafas sekali lagi-sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas begini entahlah ia sudah merasa bosan sekarang-,

"Kyaa lihatlah Hinata-chan bukankah foto ini sangat bagus?"

"Akan aku jadikan walpaper ku. Haahh ternyata tidak sia-sia aku kemari, aku benar-benar beruntung." Rancaunya begitu gembira.

'Kapan ini akan segera berakhir,' batin Hinata sekali lagi disertai helaan napas lelah sangat-ia akan gila sungguhan sekarang.

"Baiklah Gaara sudah, Sasori sudah, Sai sudah. Apakah ada yang belum?" ucap pembawa acara yang sedikit dibuat buat. menyebalkan!

"Sasuke-kun~ Sasuke-kun~ Sasuke-kun~"

"Ah..baik baik dan yang terakhir siapa yang ingin bertanya pada Sasuke?" otomatis seluruh remaja mengacungkan jari sambil berteriak.

'Astaga apa mereka semua harus berteriak berlebihan seperti ini?' batinya lelah.

'Apalagi untuk pantat ayam berlidah tajam dan menyebalkan itu?' lagi lagi Hinata hanya bisa membatin.

"Nah Sasuke-san siapa yang anda tunjuk?" mendengar namanya saja Hinata mulai jengah apa lagi harus melihatnya lama lama. Oh no!

Dan Hinata kemudian berdiri berniat keluar dari tempat yang menyiksa telinga dan moodnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikanya.

"Gadis pendek berambut sepunggung, dengan seragam sekolah yang berdiri di sana."

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan sepertinya hanya dirinya yang berdiri diantara bangku penonton sekarang, tak lupa dengan pandangan seluruh penonton padanya. Ayolah bukankah kalian juga tahu jika Hinata tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian? Sial!

Kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam tak lupa dengan seringai menyebalkanya, 'Dasar ayam menyebalkan,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati kemudian segera mengalihkan pandanganya pada Matsuri seolah bertanya, 'Apa pantat ayam itu benar-benar menunjukku?'

-dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan kepala dari Matsuri.

'What the h—aish.'

"Berhenti menggerutu, dan cepatlah turun nona." Dan saat itu Hinata bersumpah melihat pantat ayam itu menyelipkan kata pendek dengan pandangan mengejek padanya, 'Dia benar-benar ayam menyebalkan.'

"Maaf nona yang disana bisakah anda segera turun?" menghela napas Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

Jika itu orang lain mungkin tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyuruhnya turun. Tapi sekali lagi ini adalah Hinata, Hyuga Hinata yang tak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini.

Dengan langkah enggan Hinata mulai turun. 'Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menatap orang asing seperti itu?'

Hinata melangkah semakin dekat.

'Aku heran, bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai banyak fans seperti ini?'

Semakin dekat.

'Benar-benar pandangan yang tak layak diberikan pada orang.'

Semakin dekat lagi.

'Mengerikan dan juga menyebalkan.'

Dan Hinata sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tidak ada teriakan histeris dari Hinata atau sebuah kamera untuk meminta foto bersama. Yang ada hanya tatapan tajam dari salah satu pihak yaitu Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat santai seperti tak terjadi sesuatu sama sekali.

"Maaf nona.."

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" ralat Hinata cepat.

"Oh baiklah nona Hinata-san, apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan pada Sasuke-san?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandanganya sama sekali seolah menantang.

'Gadis ini boleh juga,' pikir Sasuke kemudian menyeringai tipis

"Ah~ kalau begitu, apakah anda ingin berfoto bersama?"

"Tidak." Dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis,'Menantangku heh'.

"T-tidak?, ah~ mungkin nona ini malu kalau begitu bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Sebagai fans tentu ada yang anda sukai dari seorang idola, bolehkah saya tahu apa yang membuat anda menyukai Sasuke san?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan Hinata bingung. 'Kenapa dia malah tersenyum begitu? Benar-benar gila!' pikirnya jahat.

Tak mau kalah Hinata kembali buka suara. "Dan biarkan saya menjawab pernyataan anda Uchiha-san." Dan Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Saat itu hinata sempat terpaku dipandang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun sepertinya Hinata berhasil mengatasinya.

"Menarik simpati? Anda? Maaf, tapi saya tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna semacam itu."

"_"

"Fans fanatik? Aku? Apa anda sedang bercanda? Mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin tertawa."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Apakah saya menjawab pernyataan anda tuan Uchiha-san?"

"Dan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang saya sukai dari Uchiha-san jawabannya tidak ada, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki .sama sekali. Bahkan menurut saya tatanan rambut anda begitu konyol," mendengar kritikan dari gadis di depanya tentang rambutnya membuat kening Sasuke sedikit berkedut, ia tak percaya.

Seorang gadis yang bahkan terlihat tak bisa apa-apa berani mempermalukannya? Sasuke sadar jika gadis di depannya saat ini benar-benar di luar dugaanya- dan hei bukankah tidak ada yang berani mengkritik model rambut seorang Uchiha kecuali orang yang ingin cari mati-dan gadis didepanya ini, 'mau cari mati'.

"Jadi, apakah saya boleh pergi sekarang? Dan satu hal lagi..saya bukan fans nya. Maaf jika saya bertindak tidak sopan permisi." Dan Hinata berbalik berjalan pergi.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang-seorang Uchiha dipermalukan? Dan bahkan oleh seorang gadis pendek imut ini? Emang Hinata beneran pendek ya? Lupakan! Tidak bisa!hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam kamus hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Gadis ini benar-benar cari masalah sekarang.'

"Ahh~ haha~ mungkin ini ada sedikit kesalahpahaman-"

"Aku ingat dalam suatu acara ada yang bertanya mengenai hubungan asmaraku bukan?" potong Sasuke.

Mendengarnya Hinata pun berhenti.

"Sepertinya aku akan memberitahu kalian siapa dia", tambah Sasuke.

Merasa bukan urusannya Hinata kembali berjalan.

"Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana, Hyuga Hinata", Merasa namanya disebut Hinata berhenti dan kemudian berbalik, dan melihat lagi-lagi pria itu menyeringai setan.

Hinata mulai dongkol sekarang-andai kau sadar jika kau telah membuat kesalahan besar Hinata-. Pria ini benar-benar, 'apa maksudnya?'

"Maaf Sasuke-san?", tanya pembawa acara memastikan sementara Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. 'Kubalas kau pendek'.

Kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata, sedang Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan kebingungan, 'Mau apa dia sekarang?' entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tak enak dan ia sedikit khawatir, cara memandang orang itu sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, entahlah dan benar-benar membuatnya takut kali ini. Sementara Sasuke semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat, "Sepertinya kita tak bisa menutupi hubungan kita lagi Hime?"

Hinata loading.

"A-apa maksud anda?" hinata bertanya bingung.

Sasuke berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut tentu saja.

"Gadis ini-" Sasuke menyeringai dan Hinata semakin tak paham.

"Adalah kekasihku", jdeerrr

Tambahnya dengan tegas dan lantang kemudian menarik tangan Hinata keras hingga tubuhnya menubruk dada bidangnya-Sasuke memeluknya-yang membuat seluruh penghuni studio kaget bukan main termasuk Matsuri dan seluruh pemain sky high juga Hinata sendiri yang telihat terkejut dengan pandangan membola, dan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?" teriak Hinata disela dekapan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik, hm?" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata. 'Dia gila!'

"L-lepas!" dengan sedikit gemetar Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan sepihak dari Sasuke namun naas dekapan Sasuke malah semakin erat pada tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau yang memancingku huh~?" dan semakin erat lagi.

"Akan aku buatkan permainan yang menyenangkan untukmu, dan..jangan harap aku mau melepaskan dirimu begitu saja atas kelancanganmu mempermalukanku bocah pendek." tambah Sasuke.

Sedang Hinata benar-benar shock sekarang, kenapa bisa jadi runyam begini? Apa tindakannya tadi begitu ceroboh? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang? Bodoh! Hinata bodoh!

"Sasuke-kun~" gumam tak percaya dan kaget dari seorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berada.

Kejadian mengejutkan dan diluar dugaan yang berhasil memporak- porandakan seluruh penghuni studio, permainan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa sadar akan merubah kehidupannya secara perlahan, sebuah permainan yang mulai menjungkir balikkan kehidupan Hinata yang tenang, juga perasaan seseorang yang hancur. Bisakah ini disebut sebagai takdir kebetulan yang menyenangkan? Entahlah!

Tbc~

Hallo Minna-san, saya seorang newbie dan ini adalah project pertama saya, maaf jika kurang greget. Mohon bantuannya. sankyu~ :-D

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter kemarin ya. Saya senang sekali, seriusan 8"D #apaan.

Balesan review ada di bawah selesai cerita ya~

 **Happy Reading~**

" **Destiny"**

 **Disclaimer :** Semua karakter dalam cerita milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing :** SasuHina

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, ide pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan lain.

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Akasuna no Sasori, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Shion: 18 tahun**

 **Hinata, Matsuri: 17 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[02]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Hey, apa kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana kesalnya kalian pada seseorang hingga kalian ingin menghajarnya hingga babak belur?' oke, mungkin terdengar sangat berlebihan. Tapi, setidaknya inilah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Apa katanya tadi? Kekasih? Siapa? Dasar gila, mudah sekali ia mengatakannya. Terlebih di sebuah acara tv yang disiarkan secara live, dengan berjuta-juta pasang mata yang pasti akan atau bahkan sudah melihatnya.

Ayolah, Hinata bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak akan mengerti jika keadaannya saat ini benar-benar tak menguntungkan untuknya, untuk hidupnya yang tenang karna ia telah terjebak sekarang. Dan~ apakah ia harus mulai belajar untuk mengucapkan selamat datang untuk hidupnya yang malang?

'Kuharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Keadaan menyebalkan macam apa ini?' pikirnya sangsi.

"Oh? Ya tuhan! Apa kita baru saja mendapatkan berita yang mengejutkan?"

"Wah~ apa Uchiha Sasuke baru saja membeberkan kehidupan asmaranya?" tambah MC dengan nada tak percaya, juga suara orang-orang yang hadir ditempat itu yang sama sekali tak bisa disebut tenang, membuat Hinata seakaan tersadar jika ini 100% bukan hanya sekedar mimpi buruk, tapi benar-benar mimpi buruk yang telah menjadi kenyataan sekarang. "A-apa anda sudah gila? Lepas atau-"

"Lebih baik kau diam dan bersikaplah manis sekarang, pendek." bisiknya lirih dengan penuh penekanan kemudian melepaskan dekapan sepihaknya pada Hinata untuk kemudian membalikkan tubuh Hinata agar kembali menghadap ke depan. Kearah dimana semua mata mengarah padanya dengan pandangan bermacam-macam. Ada yang memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut, tak percaya, meremehkan, dan oh~ jangan lupakan juga pandangan yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup itu-mengerikan. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar sadar seberapa besar kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Benar, gadis di sampingku ini bukanlah fansku, melainkan kekasihku yang selama ini kusembunyikan." dengan entengnya Sasuke menegaskan sekali lagi sembari menautkan

jarinya dengan jemari-jemari Hinata yang gemetar, lantas menggenggamnya erat. Sedang Hinata hanya menatap balik kearahnya dengan pandangan kaget tak percaya. Tak ada suara dari manapun. Hening menyebalkan. Tak ada lelucon. _'Oke, fixs dia gila.'_

Hah~ sepertinya kau memang harus belajar mengucapkan selamat datang untuk hidupmu yang malang, Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ baiklah, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelalaian saya Jiraya-San..emm, saya akan lebih mengawasi Sasuke."

Setelah menutup ponselnya, dan dengan wajah kesal Karin mulai angkat bicara, "Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kekasih siapa kau bilang? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?" bentaknya pada Sasuke yang sama sekali terlihat santai-santai saja.

Sedikit informasi, acara telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dengan keributan atau lebih simplenya kehebohan yang benar-benar luar biasa menghebohkan-ah lupakan-dan sekarang mereka telah berada di ruang ganti dengan Karin yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah garang, sedang Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, kedua kaki terangkat di atas meja dan kedua mata yang terpejam. "Ya~ kau tak mau menjawabku Hah! Hiishh rasanya aku mau gila." memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak pening, Karin lebih memilih keluar saat tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Sasuke dengan menutup pintu secara kasar karena kesal.

Sasuke memang selalu pulang paling akhir di setiap acara yang ia datangi, daripada rekan-rekannya yang telah pergi lebih dulu darinya. Alasan sebenarnya, ia tak menyukai keramaian dan dikerumuni banyak orang. Hal biasa sebenarnya, dan ia sangat tahu jika memang seperti itulah resiko dari seorang artis.

Ceklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Daripada terus mengoceh, bukankah lebih baik kau-" ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba terputus saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri 2 meter dari tempatnya kini bukanlah Karin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun." sapanya dengan senyum tulus terkembang.

Saat itupula Sasuke merasa kembali menjadi orang menyedihkan yang seakan dipermainkan hingga bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, setelah acara selesai Hinata masih terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku lobby gedung paling pojok dengan Matsuri di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat mendung, lesu, muram, dan sama sekali tak enak dipandang. Memikirkan kembali kejadian beberapa puluh menit lalu yang dengan begitu kurang ajarnya mencemari kehidupan Hinata yang begitu tenang dan tentram. Kejadian yang menurutnya begitu cepat hingga ia bahkan tak sanggup mengelak, benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Hinata-chan, sudah jam 4 sore dan kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Matsuri-chan, bisakah sekarang kau membangunkanku dari mimpi yang begitu mengerikan ini?" dengan lemah Hinata mulai angkat suara, sementara Matsuri yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah kemudian dengan lesu ia menambah, "Sayangnya ini kenyataan, Hinata-chan."

Menghela napas lelah Hinata mulai menutup seluruh wajahnya frustasi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Akan ku bunuh dia nanti, dasar paman ayam menyebalkan."

Huk uhukk

"Ya~ apa baru saja kau menyebutnya, paman?"

"Memang apa lagi kalau bukan paman? Hah~ bahkan wajahnya benar-benar mirip pedofil."

"Hisshh aku bisa gila. Yaa~ Nata-chan dengarkan aku, yang pertama kau bersalah karena terpancing olehnya untuk kemudian mengoloknya di depan semua orang seperti itu, meski bukan 100% salahmu semua sih, tapi tetap saja kau juga bersalah. Yang kedua kau salah jika kau memanggilnya paman. Ya ampun, sebutan macam itu? Dia bahkan masih 18 tahun kau tahu?" terang Matsuri menggebu-gebu.

"Hee? Benarkah? Kupikir dia paman-paman." balasnya polos dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "Lalu kenapa ia menyebutku bocah?" tambahnya setengah berteriak. _'Hah~ bisa gila sungguhan aku.'_ pikir Matsuri nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Hening, hanya suara detik jarum jam yang terdengar di ruangan. Belum ada yang ingin buka suara, baik Sasuke maupun seseorang yang saat ini tengah berdiri 2 meter darinya.

Sasuke memang menyukai keheningan, tapi beda dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai keheningan yang seperti ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun." sapanya dengan senyum terkembang.

Sasuke lantas berdiri dengan tergesa.

"Untuk apa kau kemari." tanyanya datar. Sebenarnya ia terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis di depannya sekarang. Namun, Sasuke cukup pintar menutupinya demi menjaga agar dirinya tak terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi.

"Kau tak menawariku duduk atau minum, mungkin?"

"Untuk apa, kau kemari, Shion." Ulangnya dengan nada yang sama.

Masih tersenyum, "Ternyata memang sudah lama sekali. Mendengar kau menyebut namaku, benar-benar sangat melegakan."

"-"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." Tambahnya sendu.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan tatapannya berubah dingin, juga sinis.

"Kurasa kau salah paham akan satu hal. Semuanya telah berakhir, 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau, dan aku. Tidak ada yang tersisa."

Tersenyum miris, "Apakah itu benar? Kau dengan gadis itu? Tidak kan?" tuntutnya.

Awalnya Sasuke tak paham siapa yang dimaksud 'gadis itu', tapi ingatannya kembali pada kejadian yang baru saja berakhir dan Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya.

"Aku tahu kau, Sasuke-kun. Kau tak mungkin menyukainya kan? Karna gadis itu, sama sekali bukanlah tipe-"

Seketika suara kekehan Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Shion. "Kheh~ percaya diri sekali kau."

Shion diam terpaku saat Sasuke mulai maju mendekatinya.

Lalu, ia bisa merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bermain di pipinya.

Halus, tanpa perasaan, dan juga-dingin.

"Jangan menganggap bahwa kau seolah-olah tahu segalanya tentangku hanya karena kita pernah bersama. Karena itu membuatku muak." lanjutnya sinis. Kemudian Sasuke mulai berjalan melewati Shion dan berhenti saat tangan lemah itu memegang lengannya.

"Sasuke-"

Namun, sama sekali tak bisa ia teruskan saat mendapati tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan segala penolakannya. Saat tangan yang dulu selalu menggenggamnya dengan erat melepaskannya dengan kasar, "Jangan pernah. Menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku." tegasnya tak terbantahkan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Shion yang berdiri mematung di belakang.

Dengan wajah begitu kecewa, terluka, merasa gagal, dan juga bodoh. Bahkan berdiri ditempat ini pun terasa seperti berdiri dibawah ribuah pecahan kaca-tak sanggup berdiri-membuat tubuhnya nyaris jatuh terduduk jika tak ada seseorang yang dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya.

"Shion." panggil seseorang yang saat ini sudah berdiri disampingnya sesaat setelah Sasuke keluar dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke membenciku-" lirihnya putus asa. "Tenangkan dirimu, Shion."

"Dia membenciku, Pain-niisan. Dia membenciku." lanjutnya dengan isak tangis tertahan yang perlahan mulai mendesak keluar dengan Pain yang tengah memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya perlahan.

 _Apakah sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuannya, Sasuke?_

Membasuh wajahnya kasar, Sasuke lantas menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Begitu berantakan dan ia benci terlihat menyedihkan.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya penuh emosi, dan yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah kaca yang pecah dengan kepalan tangan yang penuh darah.

See? Bahkan luka seperti ini sama sekali tak membuatnya kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore dan Hinata masih setia duduk di salah satu bangku lobby, tapi bedannya kali ini Hinata duduk sendiri tanpa Matsuri di sampingnya.

Matsuri pulang setelah ia menerima telfon dari ibunya sekitar jam 4 sore tadi, mungkin. Awalnya Matsuri tetap bersikukuh menemani Hinata dan kemudian pulang bersama. Hinata sangat mengenal Matsuri jika ia sudah mengatakan hal itu maka itulah yang akan terjadi. Jadi, percuma saja jika Hinata membujuknya.

Dan karena itulah Hinata menyetujuinnya untuk pulang bersama. Namun, saat sudah berpisah di pemberhentian kedua karena Hinata harus turun dan Matsuri tidak, Hinata memutuskan kembali setelah bergumam maaf-meski tak terdengar dan memastikan bahwa Matsuri sudah tak terlihat olehnya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri didepan Sasuke, saat ia melihat pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari lift. Setidaknya, ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan segera, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Minggir."

"Kita perlu bicara." tutur Hinata singkat.

Mendengus kesal, "Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Jadi, menyingkirlah, pendek." Sasuke lantas berjalan dengan sedikit mendorong bahu Hinata untuk menyingkir dengan sebelah tangannya.

Menghembuskan napas kasar Hinata berbalik, namun pandangannya jatuh pada lantai yang meninggalkan bercak warna merah di warnanya yang putih hingga pandangannya menemukan sumbernya. _'huh?'_

"T-tunggu sebentar." dengan tergesa Hinata mendekat dan memegang lengan Sasuke agar berhenti.

"Sebenarnya apa mau-"

"Anda terluka."

Sasuke reflek menampik tangan Hinata saat tangan kecil itu menyentuh tangannya yang terluka dengan tiba-tiba, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Duduk sebentar." tanpa persetujuan, Hinata menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku lobby, tak memperdulikan segala penolakan yang Sasuke lontarkan dan dengan cepat membuka tasnya, mengambil tisu saat mereka sudah duduk.

"Berikan tanganmu."

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke menarik tangannya, namun Hinata kembali menariknya, "Tenanglah, atau ini akan infeksi."

Tak memperdulikan wajah enggan Sasuke, Hinata dengan telaten membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan sesekali meniupnya pelan. Sasuke kaget tentu saja. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan gadis yang berada di hadapannya kini. "Hey, apa kau punya kepribadian ganda?"

"Apakah itu sebuah pujian?" Hinata balik bertanya, tenang, tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya saat mulai membalut luka Sasuke dengan selembar sapu tangan ungu pastel yang ia bawa. Dan selesai. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum, "Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu." Hinata mengucapkanya sembari menunduk gelisah-

"Maaf, karena telah bertindak berlebihan dan sudah berlaku tak sopan."-dan ia benar-benar tulus saat mengucapkannya.

Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan.

"Bisakah, anda menjelaskan pada mereka semua bahwa itu tidaklah benar, dan hanya candaan belaka?" tambahnya, kali dengan wajah terangkat.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang melemparkan dirimu padaku?"

Hinata mengeryit, "A-apa?"

"Kenapa, bukankah seharusnya kau senang berstatus sebagai kekasihku? Jadi, berhentilah bersikap naif." tambahnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata sampai tak percaya mendengarnya. Naif? Keterlaluan.

"Ah~ jadi kau melakukan ini untuk menjilatku? Sayang sekali, tapi aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu."

Sasuke lantas berdiri dari duduknya, "Terimakasih untuk ini." ucapnya sebelum pergi sembari mengangkat tangannya yang terluka kini telah terbalut rapi. Dan ia tak bisa mencegah untuk tak tersenyum setelahnya. Menyenangkan, begitu pikirnya.

Menyebalkan. Tidak tahu diri. Apakah baru saja ketulusannya hanya dinilai dengan, menjilat? Tak masuk akal. Bahkan ungkapan terimakasih yang baru saja ia ucapkan, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan ditelinga Hinata.

"Ya~ mau kemana kau. Berhenti huh?" hilang sudah kesopanan Hinata sekarang.

Namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan Sasuke, hingga-

"HEYYyy"

Buagghhh

Sebuah lemparan sepatu berhasil tepat mengenai belakang kepala Sasuke. Hingga membuatnya reflek berhenti dan berbalik sembari memegang belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan wajah-lebih baik jangan ditanya.

Melirik gadis lancang yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani melemparnya dengan sepatu, Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang memungut sepatu Hinata dan melemparkannya keluar dengan tenaga penuh, Hinata terbelalak melihatnya.

Kemudian Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab setelah sebelumnya menghadiahkan seringai setan menyebalkan pada Hinata hingga membuatnya mencak-mencak saking kesalnya.

Oke, ingatkan Hinata untuk selalu mencatat di kepalannya agar jangan lagi mencari masalah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Menyesal pun tak akan ada gunanya kan? Daripada itu lebih baik ia mencari sepatunya yang baru saja dilempar tak etis oleh si ayam menyebalkan. Karena jujur saja, pulang tanpa sepatu yang lengkap sama sekali bukan pilihan yang masuk akal kalian tahu? Apalagi di kondisi cuaca yang dingin begini. Hah~ bisakah ini disebut sebagai hari tersial baginya?

Hampir 20 menit Hinata mondar-mandir, kesana kemari mencari sepatunya seperti orang gila di depan gedung, namun sepatunya sama sekali tak bisa ia temukan. Terlebih hari sudah semakin sore.

"Sebenarnya dimana ia melemparnya?" erang Hinata frustasi, "Hah~ ya ampun dingin sekali." lanjutnya, sembari meniup dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya berharap sedikit mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

Tak jauh darinya, Sasuke masih tampak mengamati Hinata dari dalam mobilnya,

"Sebenarnya, apa yang dia pikirkan? Cih, kurasa dia memang benar-benar gila." kemudian melihat sebuah sepatu disampingnya.

Mendengus kesal, Sasuke keluar dan berjalan ke arah Hinata, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?" gertaknya.

Hinata hanya melihatnya sekilas, dan tanpa menjawab ia melanjutkan pencariannya.

'Apa aku baru saja diabaikan?'

Tak tahan melihatnya, Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya kasar. Kemudian mendudukkannya di tanjakan depan gedung dengan posisi kaki lurus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tak menjawab Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata dengan kaki kiri bertumpu di tanah. Lantas mengangkat sedikit kaki Hinata yang tanpa memakai sepatu. Hinata sebenarnya akan protes, namun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membersihkan kakinya yang kotor dan sedikit lecet dengan menepuk dan meniupnya pelan. Jujur saja diperlakukan seperti itu benar-benar terasa aneh bagi Hinata, terutama jantungnya. Oh~ dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu.

"Kurasa, kau memang benar-benar seorang gadis yang tidak waras dan, aneh-"

Hinata terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan intens membersihkan kakinya.

Kemudian memakaikan sepatu di kaki Hinata. "-sebentar bicara formal, dan sebentar terlalu kurang ajar. Kau juga tidak sopan, dan ceroboh. Tapi, kurasa kau itu lucu juga." Tambahnya.

Blushh

Dan Hinata benar-benar memerah sekarang, dengan cepat menarik kakinya dan berdiri dengan canggung. Diikuti Sasuke tentu saja. "Sekarang, aku tak memiliki hutang padamu."

"Hah?"

"Kau membalut lukaku, dan aku memakaikanmu sepatu. Tapi, sepertinya hutangmu masih banyak padaku."

Dan Hinata sama sekali tak paham.

"Mengolokku di depan umum dan melemparku dengan sepatu. Kau lupa?" jelasnya enteng.

'Dasar licik.' batin Hinata mulai paham. "T-tapi, bukankah kau- maksudku anda juga yang membuatnya semakin rumit? Jadi, bukan aku saja yang bersalah disini."

 _Nah kan, mulai lagi dia. Sebentar menyebutku 'kau', dan sebentar lagi 'anda'_

Menyeringai tipis, "Sayang sekali, tapi itu tak termasuk dalam hitungan, pendek. Karna aku yang paling dirugikan disini. Dan lagi, Uchiha tidak pernah salah."

Tersenyum kecut, bahkan Hinata benar-benar dibuat kalah jika berdebat dengannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya membuat kesepakatan." Sasuke menambah, namun kali ini terdengar serius.

To Be Continued

 **A/N** : bales review dulu ya~ XD

 **Harumi Tsubaki** **:** Hai salam kenal juga! Hahaha entah kenapa saya senyum-senyum sendiri saat baca komentarmu :"D. Oke, ini udah lanjut kok, dan semoga gak lama wkwkwk. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Ella9601** **:** benarkah? Saya terharu XD. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **NurmalaPrieska** **:** Ini udah next kok, meski ngaret banget XD. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Hikari Widiata** **:** Ini udah dilanjut :-D. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **me2310** **:** wkwkwkw saya juga bingung kenapa bisa yaa~ plakk. Oke ini udah lanjut. Fighting! Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **sasuhina69** **:** Ini udah lanjut. Mengenai konflik, saya usahakan tidak terlalu berat ya~ tapi lihat nanti sajalah XD. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **:** Wah..makasih udah suka, dan ini udah di lanjut ya XD. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Sabaku No Mei** **:** Wah..terimakasih untuk komentarnya yang membangun :"D. Saya memang lemah dalam masalah feel . Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~ fighting!

 **hikarishe** **:** Ini udah dilanjut ya meski ngaret banget. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **HNisa Sahina** **:** Ini udah dilanjut ya . Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Ana:** Makasih udah suka :"D. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Key:** Makasih udah suka :"D. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **nana chan:** Ini udah dilanjut ya . Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Addalah:** Ini udah dicantumin umurnya . Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **lovely sasuhina:** Ini udah next , sudah ketahuan kan ya siapa yang manggil Sasuke hihihi. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Guest 1:** hhhh benarkah? Oke ini udah lanjut XD. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **:** Nah disini sepertinya udah ketahuan kan ya..disini Sasuke masih SMA juga kok, sama kayak Hinata. Kenapa Hinata dipanggil bocah? Entahlah, mungkin Sasuke yang tahu XD. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Guest 2:** Ini udah dilanjut ya . Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Mikyu:** Ini udah lanjut, meski ngaret banget :"D. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

 **Uchiha Cullen738** **:** Apakah disini interaksinya sudah banyak? Oke, ini udah lanjut ya, meski ngaret banget :"D. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya~

Makasih udah baca chapter ini ya! Buat yang review, fave, dan follow juga :D. Oke, kotak review selalu terbuka kok. Sangkyu, Sampai jumpa chapter depan~ *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading~**

" **Destiny"**

 **Disclaimer :** Semua karakter dalam cerita adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing :** SasuHina

 **Warning :** Typo bertebaran, OOC, ide pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan lain.

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, dll: 18 tahun**

 **Hinata, Matsuri: 17 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[03]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Jika kau memiliki banyak kebetulan dengan orang lain, maka dia adalah cinta sejatimu]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya membuat kesepakatan." Sebaris kalimat yang begitu lancarnya Sasuke keluarkan membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Angin nampak berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian surai indigo Hinata dengan ringan. Saat itu hari masih sore, juga dingin, dan mereka berdua masih setia bertahan di posisinya masing-masing, berdiri dengan saling berhadapan. Sasuke terdiam menunggu jawaban namun hanya dihadiahi kerutan tipis di dahi Hinata setelahnya−tak paham dan bingung. Mulutnya sempat menganga selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali normal seraya berkata, "Kese-pakatan? A-aku tak mengerti."

"Hanya 100 hari."

Lagi, mulut Hinata menganga, "Hah~"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat, "Jadi kekasihku selama 100 hari."

"Hah~" Hinata masih tak mengerti, apakah ia tak salah dengar?

"Bukankah kita sudah terlanjut kelihatan? Jadi, kurasa kau tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Lagipula, bukankah ini akan menjadi kesepakatan yang mudah?" jelasnya tenang dan datar−lebih tepatnya sangaat datar.

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak memberimu pilihan kau mau atau tidak. Tapi, kau memang harus melakukannya, Hyuga Hinata."

Hinata berkedip,

Satu kali,

Dua kali,

Tiga kali,

"Kuanggap diammu itu tanda setu−"

"TUNGGU DULU. Tunggu!" Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya panik, kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke mendecih, merasa kesal karena gadis pendek yang berdiri didepannya saat ini berani memotong ucapannya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap menutup mulutnya sembari melipat kedua lengan didepan dada.

"Dengar," entah apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang, tapi Hinata merasa harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman konyol ini. Tidak. Ia harus menuntaskannya. Jika bisa.

Benar, mendengar kesepakatan konyol yang baru saja Sasuke ajukan dengan seenaknya kontan membuat Hinata gelagapan tentu saja. Bisakah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang? Hah~ sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Tidak mengerti sampai-sampai ia hampir gila memikirkannya. "Kita tidak saling mengenal, benar kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau tidak tahu siapa−"

"Benar aku tidak tahu siapa kau," sela Hinata−lagi, dengan nada lebih panik.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat angkuh. Bukan senyuman, bukan juga seringai. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" ulang Hinata, merasa heran. "kau bertanya, LALU!? Wah~ kau itu gila atau bagaimana?"

Kan, mana mungkin ia bisa tertawa jika begini caranya. Bahkan Hinata mulai menggunakan 'kau' dan bukan 'anda'. Biarlah, ia sudah tak peduli. Sekali lagi, salahkan refleknya yang terlalu buruk, oke?

"Aku. Tidak. Gila." Ada penekanan dalam setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Kemudian menatap balik iris amnesty Hinata, tepat dan menguncinya tanpa ragu. "Aku hanya memberimu kesepakatan yang bagus."

Ya Tuhan, kalau bisa Hinata ingin memukulnya sekarang juga. Bagus darimananya?

"Lupakan." Ujar Hinata pada akhirnya. Merasa marah pun akan terasa percuma, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa, karena ia sadar benar jika ini juga bagian dari kebodohannya. "Maaf Uchiha-san, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan kesepakatan bodoh ini atau apapun itu. Dan tolong jangan libatkan aku lebih−"

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sasuke dan Hinata serentak menoleh kearah sumber suara−

"Benar, itu mereka."−dan terdengar decihan tak suka dari Sasuke setelahnya.

Srett

"Lari!"

'Huh?' sebelum ucapan Hinata selesai dan menegaskan segalanya. Sebelum ia mengerti situasi dan menyadari dimana posisinya, pergelangan tangannya telah berhasil digenggam erat dan ditarik oleh Sasuke−mereka berlari bersama.

Karena beberapa wartawan yang mendapati dan mengejar mereka, Sasuke tentu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghindar, terlalu merepotkan, mungkin begitu pikirnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa wartawan-wartawan tersebut belum pergi dan masih berkeliaran disekitar situ.

"BERHENTI!" kali ini berasal dari suara Hinata.

"_"

"Tolong, berhenti, sebentar." Hinata membungkuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"_"

"A-aku lelah. Tidak bisakah, kita istirahat sebentar?" pinta Hinata dengan nada putus-putus. Merasa jika Hinata tak sanggup lagi berlari, Sasuke lantas segera menariknya kembali ke gang sempit dekat pertokoan kemudian menghimpitnya agar tak terlihat.

Posisi mereka berdua Nampak begitu dekat. Tidak. Bahkan sangat dekat, tanpa jarak, dan tanpa sekat. Tinggi Hinata yang hanya sebatas dagu Sasuke, membuatnya terlihat menderita jika harus dihadapkan pada posisinya sekarang. Lihatlah bagaimana wajahnya yang mulai memerah, juga jantungnya yang berdetak menyakitkan, dan bahkan bernapas pun terasa salah baginya. Jujur saja, Hinata tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki, apalagi untuk ukuran orang asing sepertinya. Dan sekarang, apa-apaan posisinya ini?

"H-hei bisakah, kau sedikit menyingkir dariku sekarang?" cicit Hinata gelisah sembari sedikit mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata saat ia buka suara. "S-sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit menyingkir?" jelasnya canggung sembari menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit, entah sadar atau tidak, saat melihat tingkah canggung Hinata yang terkesan lucu, membuat sudut bibinya tertarik membuat garis yang tak lagi lurus−Sasuke tersenyum, meski begitu tipis, "Kau gugup?"

"TIDAK. Jadi, cepat menyingkir dariku." Sergah Hinata cepat sembari mendongak menatap balik Sasuke. Hanya sebentar, untuk kemudian mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah semakin mendekat hingga membuat Hinata semakin merapat ke belakang, kemudian menguncinya. "Nah~ Hyuga Hinata, biarkan aku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu. Jika, kau dan aku bertemu lagi, maka kesepakatan 100 hari akan mulai terhitung saat itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisiknya rendah tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Kedua tangan Hinata tampak mengepal, "Bukankah, sudah kutegaskan jika−"

"Tidak. Kau akan setuju. Lebih tepatnya, harus. Setuju." Putus Sasuke mutlak, tanpa mau mendengar penolakan apapun yang akan Hinata lontarkan. Namun, sepertinya Hinata masih belum mau kalah, "Aku punya pilihan−"

Melangkah mundur, "Kau tidak punya pilihan. Benar, karena dari awal aku tak memberimu pilihan, Hyuga." Lantas berbalik dan berjalan pergi setelah menghadiahkan seringai tipis menyebalkan pada Hinata sebelumnya, "Sampai jumpa." Lambainya.

Sementara Hinata masih berdiri diam ditempatnya, "Bertemu lagi?" Hinata tertawa hambar ketika mengucapkannya. Memandang kearah dimana Sasuke menghilang, "Tidak mungkin." Mengeratkan tas sepunggungnya dan mulai beranjak pergi. Namun, belum sempat Hinata menyingkir dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya−bahkan bisa dibilang, Hinata baru saja keluar dari tempat sempit itu−Hinata kembali berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang hampir saja menabraknya. 'Kenapa, dia masih di sini?' pikirnya sangsi.

"K-kenapa lagi kau?"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, larilah!" peringatnya. Awalnya Hinata tak mengerti, tapi mengetahui beberapa orang yang awalnya mengejar mereka masih belum pergi, Hinata jadi paham maksudnya.

"Satu," Sasuke mulai menghitung

"_"

"Tiga," dan Sasuke berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai berlari mengikutinya dibelakang sembari mendumel. Hinata ingin berkata kasar saat itu. Namun, akan lebih bijaksana jika ia menggunakan tenaganya untuk hal yang lebih penting saat ini−berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Menghadapi Sasuke benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaga bahkan emosinya juga. Apa-apaan hitungan loncatnya itu.

' _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada orang semenyebalkan dia?' Batin Hinata tak habis pikir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

"SAKURA."

"Oh kau pig, mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura saat Ino telah berjalan disisinya. Ino mengangguk, kemudian balik bertanya pada Sakura apakah ia akan pulang juga, dan dijawab anggukan serupa dari Sakura.

"Wah~ sepertinya perusahaan menjadi sedikit lebih hidup sekarang." Candanya, "Apa Sasuke-kun, masih belum kembali juga?"

"Belum," Sakura menunduk, "Mengenai gadis di jumpa fans sore tadi, kau lihat wajahnya? Apa kau pikir dia mirip seseorang?"

Ino menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali menatap ke depan dengan pikiran menerawang, "Kupikir gadis tadi mirip~ entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dengan jelas."

"Shion." Ino menoleh saat mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Shion. "Tidak−maksudku, kudengar dia kembali."

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan, "Hmm, dari informasi yang kudapat dia sampai siang tadi."

Sakura menunduk lesu, dengan kedua tangan mengepal gelisah, "Apakah, Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka sudah bertemu?"

Ino menatap Sakura sekilas melalui sudut matanya, hanya sekilas. "Aku tidak tahu. Jika mereka bertemu, entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakana padanya. Apa aku terlalu kurang ajar?" Ino tertawa saat mengatakannya− "Tapi, akau yakin Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja. Hah~ cinta pertama memang tak selalu berhasil, kan?" tambahnya saat telah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, jidat? Kau tak naik?" Ino bertanya heran saat mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan hanya berdiri diam di depan lift, tak terlihat seperti biasanya.

"SAKURA!" panggilnya sekali lagi, namun dengan suara lebih keras dan berhasil. "A-apa? Ah~ tidak, aku akan naik."

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya penasaran tepat setelah Sakura bergabung dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Huh? Tidak. Tidak ada, mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah, pig." Jawabnya tenang sembari tersenyum lebih lebar. Meski sedikit heran dan masih penasaran, Ino lebih memilih diam dan tak mempermasalahkannya kemudian, dan Sakura dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan kota masih terlihat ramai, banyak orang yang masih berlalu lalang di malam yang mulai mendingin. Ada yang baru pulang bekerja atau orang yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dihidupkan,dan juga mobil-mobil yang ramai berlalu lalang. Bukankah ini pemandangan yang wajar untuk sebuah kota? Benar.

"Lihat! Lihat! Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"K-kau benar! Wah~ dia tampan sekali. Tapi, siapa gadis yang mengikutinya itu?"

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore lebih, dan Sasuke masih terlihat berjalan santai dengan kedua telapak tangan yang tersimpan rapi di saku celana dengan Hinata yang setia mengekor di belakangnya. Awalnya Sasuke diam saja dan mencoba tak peduli. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia jengah juga, kenapa gadis itu selalu membuntutinya? Bukankah mereka berdua telah berhasil lolos dari kejaran wartawan-wartawan iseng itu, mungkin bergitu pikirnya. Mendengus kesal, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menegur Hinata−, "Apa kau akan terus membuntutiku? Pulang sana."−dengan ketus.

' _Orang ini benar-benar punya kepribadian buruk.'_

"A-aku tidak mengikutimu." Sangkal Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah, anggap saja begitu." Ujarnya sinis dan Hinata hanya diam setelahnya.

"Hey pendek, sepertinya tali sepatumu lepas. Kau tak berniat membetulkannya?"

"Benarkah?" Hinata sontak menoleh kebawah, memastikan apakah tali sepatunya benar-benar lepas atau tidak. "Tali sepatuku baik-baik saja−huh? D-dia kemana?" Hinata bingung saat tak mendapati Sasuke didepannya sekarang. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tetapi nihil, Hinata tak mendapati Sasuke diamanapun saat ia memanggilnya berkali-kali, "Uchiha-san….Uchiha-san…". Hinata sedikit berlari kedepan dengan wajah kebingungan. Sangat kebingungan, "Sebenarnya, kemana perginya orang itu?" keluhnya mulai takut sampai ia jatuh berjongkok karenanya.

"Kau menangis?" mendengar suara orang yang tengah dia cari berasal dari arah berlawanan dengannya, Hinata lantas segera berdiri dan berbalik antusias, "Kau−"

"Masih mau mengelak jika kau tak mengikutiku, pendek?" ejeknya tentu dengan seperangkat seringai menyebalkannya. Dan Hinata kalah,"A-aku ingin pulang. Tapi, aku tak tahu arah jalan menuju halte. Bisakah, kau membantuku?" Cicitnya lirih.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau bercanda?" Hinata mendumel kesal saat mendapati respon menyebalkan dari Sasuke, "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak! Sepertinya kau serius. Tapi, apa urusanya denganku?"

"A-apa?" Hinata bahkan harus menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat untuk meredam emosinya.

' _Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. Selain berkepribadian buruk, dia juga tak punya perasaan dan juga belas kasihan.'_ _batin Hinata mulai frustasi._

"Apa sekarang, kau tengah mengolokku?"

Ctakk, _'Dia mengerikan.'_

"T-tidak! Kenapa kau selalu menilai buruk orang lain sih." Keluh Hinata.

"Karena terlihat jelas dari wajahmu." Orang ini benar-benar− "Sudahlah terserah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Lagipula, aku hanya memintamu mengantarku sampai halte kan. Jadi, bisakah?" Hinata meminta dengan wajah memelas sekarang.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas seperti itu membuat Sasuke tak tega juga. Ayolah, Sasuke masih punya cukup perasaan, jika kalian ingin tahu. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Kuantar kau sampai halte." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Wah~ terimakasih banyak Uchiha-san." reflek Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih tak lupa dengan wajah sumringah yang benar-benar tulus. Sasuke sempat terpaku sejenak saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum begitu bahagia. "Jadi, kita harus pergi kearah mana?" lanjut Hinata bertanya. _'Dia benar-benar polos' Sasuke membatin._ "Ikut aku."

"Baiklah." Hinata berlari kecil agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke tentu dengan senyum yang belum lepas dari wajahnya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum−

Kruyukk~ sebuah suara melunturkan senyumnya dan digantikan dengan rasa malu setelahnya.

"Apa suara tadi berasal dari perutmu?" Sasuke bertanya stoic, meski ia hampir tertawa mendengarnya−namun ia tahan.

"B-bukan." Jawabnya lirih. Sasuke diam.

"Sebenarnya iya," ralat Hinata cepat sembari menunduk dalam-dalam berniat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Ia benar-benar malu setengah mati. _'Hah~ memalukan. Aku malu sekali.'_

Sedangkan Sasuke harus menoleh kearah lain agar ia bisa mengeluarkan tawanya yang sempat ia tahan, tanpa suara lantas berdehem setelahnya. _'Situasi konyol macam apa ini?'_ − tapi nampaknya Sasuke benar-benar terhibur karenanya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk disebuah kedai ramen sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Tempat pilihan Hinata.

"Selamat makan." ujar Hinata riang sebelum menyantap ramen didepannya dengan lahap. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya dan Hinata tak peduli.

"Kau tak salah menyuruhku makan makanan seperti ini?"

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan makan saja. Lagipula, ini tak akan membunuhmu." Jawabnya asal. "Wah~ rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Aku benar-benar beruntung menemukan tempat ini." Lanjutnya memuji.

Mendecih kesal, Sasuke lantas menatap ramen didepannya yang masih utuh dan kearah Hinata yang begitu lahap memakannya secara bergantian. Sebenarnya ia juga lapar, tapi Sasuke terlalu gengsi memakannya. Walhasil ia hanya menatapnya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar tak ingin menyentuhnya?"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi sembari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. _'Dasar pemilih'_

Berdiri dari duduknya, Hinata dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba mencondondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke kaget tentu saja, "Mau apa ka−ehmm." Tanpa diduga Hinata memasukkan sepotong telur gulung saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Hinata tersenyum menang setelahnya, dan Sasuke dengan wajah tak habis pikirnya.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya tak buruk, kan?" Hinata tersenyum dan Sasuke yang masih setia menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka diposisi seperti itu, sebelum−

"U-uchiha-san?"−sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka dan membuat mereka tersentak kemudian menoleh secara bersamaan.

"M-maaf mengganggu anda. Bisakah, aku meminta tanda tangan anda? A-aku adalah penggemarmu."

"Hn, tentu."

Setelah itu, suasana mendadak menjadi sedikit berbeda−canggung lebih tepatnya. Setelah berdehem pelan, Hinata dengan gugup mulai kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar merutuki refleknya yang terlalu memalukan dan kurang ajar. Sementara Sasuke juga sama sekali tak bersuara setelah memberikan tanda tangannya dan memilih meminum air putih di depannya dengan tenang. Dan suasana yang tak jauh berbeda tetap berlangsung saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Penampilan Sasuke juga sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Jika sebelumnya Sasuke menggunakan coat musim dingin berwarna biru dongker sepanjang lutut, beda dengan sekarang yang hanya menggunakan baju kasual dengan jaket dan juga sebuah topi yang menutupi kepalannya. Hanya satu alasannya, Sasuke tak ingin dikenali. Maka dari itu, Sasuke merubah penampilannya setelah keluar dari kedai.

Suasana masih sama, tak ada suara. Hinata yang tak pandai memulai pembicaraan dan Sasuke yang terlalu malas untuk memulainnya adalah faktor utamannya. Apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai keheningan. Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata merasa tercekik mengingat suasana yang ia alami saat ini.

Menatap kearah langit yang gelap, "Sepertinya hujan akan turun."reflek Hinata buka suara, "Maaf, karena merepotkanmu." Sasuke diam, menunggu. "Aku memang tak pintar dalam menghafal jalan, terlebih dengan banyak belokan. Dan aku jarang sekali pergi keluar." Menghembuskan napas kasar Hinata menambahkan. "Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan, bahwa aku hanya tahu jalan pergi ke sekolah untuk kemudian pulang kerumah?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "Bukankah kau bisa melihat peta dengan ponsel? Jadi, kau tak akan tersesat."

Hinata tertawa membenarkan, "Tapi sayangnya aku tak pernah membawa ponsel." Dan Sasuke tak bisa untuk tak terheran-heran setelahnya.

"Kau, aneh."

Saat di dalam bus pun juga begitu, Hinata dan Sasuke duduk terpisah. Hinata yang duduk dibarisan keempat dari depan hanya diam sembari menatap pemandangan luar yang basah oleh derasnya hujan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke yang duduk dua baris dibelakang Hinata juga hanya duduk tenang dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Melihat beberapa pesan dan juga panggilan tak terjawab dari menagernya.

Sekitar 15 menit berjalan, bus pun akhirnya berhenti. Saat itu, Sasuke melihat Hinata berdiri kemudian turun. Ada seseorang yang menunggunya saat ia turun, pengawalkah? Pikir Sasuke penasaran. Namun, ia menjadi lebih penasaran lagi saat melihat Hinata tiba-tiba berlari tergesa, menerobos hujan, meninggalkan seseorang yang menjemputnya dengan wajah khawatir dibelakangnya.

To Be Continued

A/N : Sebelumnya saya minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang, karena sekolah banyak tugas menjelang ujian. Jadi, dengan tak rela saya melalaikan fic saya satu-satunya ini.:"( Chapter 3 sudah saya tambahkan, meski ngaretttt pakek banget. Sekali lagi, Gomennasai.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan selamat berlebaran-eh belom ya? ^^

Oke, see you next chapter~

Sudikah untuk review?


	4. Chapter 4

Bunyi dentingan piano mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan dimana seorang wanita dewasa dan seorang gadis kecil duduk berdampingan. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat sembari memainkan pianonya dengan begitu riang dan si kecil yang nampak begitu menikmati. Bahkan senyuman mereka pun mengembang begitu tulus untuk satu sama lain.

"Nah, apakah Hinata-chan tahu lagu yang baru saja ibu mainkan?" sang ibu tersenyum lembut saat menanyakannya.

Si anak tampak berpikir dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, namun hanya menggeleng lemah, tak tahu setelahnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya ingin tahu.

"Atlantic prince."

 **Destiny**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter dalam cerita adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, ide pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan lain.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 18 tahun**

 **Hinata, Matsuri: 17 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[04]**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **[Setiap orang punya lukanya masing-masing]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berlari, menerobos hujan-meski tak sederas sebelumnya, tapi cukup membuat seluruh badannya basah kuyup. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya yang serasa menusuk tulang dan juga beragam pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang ia lewati tanpa sadar. Hanya satu tujuannya, rumah.

Saat itu umurnya 9 tahun dan Hinata kecil menyukai kehidupan yang ia miliki, terlahir di keluarga Hyuga. Memiliki ayah, ibu, dan juga seorang kakak disisinya yang begitu menyayanginya benar-benar membuat semuanya terasa sempurna. Dan semuanya terlengkapi saat Hinata mendengar jika ia akan segera memiliki seorang adik yang disampaikan oleh ibunya secara langsung dengan raut wajah berbinar-binar. Hinata tersenyum senang, tertawa gembira lantas memeluk ibunya antusias saat mendengarnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata kecil berharap agar kehidupannya tetap seperti ini. Sederhana saja, bahagia bersama keluarganya yang utuh.

Namun, semua harapannya terasa begitu sia-sia saat sebuah kecelakaan yang begitu mengerikan menghampiri dan merenggut seluruh kebahagiaan yang ia punya, begitu cepat dan tak terelakkan. Dimana mobil yang ia kendarai bersama ibunya ditubruk oleh mobil bak terbuka yang membawa banyak galon dari arah berlawanan hingga terseret beberapa meter untuk kemudian terbalik secara mengenaskan dengan badan mobil yang rusak di banyak bagian.

Hinata masih dalam keadaan sadar saat itu. Tubuhnya terjepit, terluka, dan penuh darah, yang juga mengaburkan pandangannya. Satu-satunya yang Hinata lihat saat itu adalah keadaan ibu yang duduk disampingnya dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, sedangkan supirnya, Hinata tak tahu bagaimana keadaanya. Hinata menangis, sembari memanggil 'Ibu' berulang kali namun tak ada jawaban apapun, ia takut. Posisi mobilnya yang terbalik benar-benar membuat keadaan semakin parah. Badannya terasa sakit semua, sesak dan tak bisa bergerak, bahkan suara tangisan serta rintihan minta tolongnya sama sekali tak terdengar karena tertahan kaca mobil yang tertutup.

' _ **Saat itu aku tak menyadari bahwa kehidupanku setiap harinya sangatlah berharga.**_ **'**

Ruangan putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat terlihat penuh sesak oleh beberapa perawat dan juga dokter yang lalu lalang dengan panik-pemandangan yang wajar untuk unit gawat darurat. Setelah menerima pertolongan pertama, Hinata duduk disamping ibunya yang terbaring lemah dengan luka yang cukup parah di kepala, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain, hingga ibunya harus menggunakan penyangga leher, infus juga telah terpasang.

Meskipun Hinata juga terluka yang tak terbilang ringan. Ia masih sanggup menarik dan meminta seorang dokter untuk segera menyelamatkan ibunya.

"Dokter, tolong selamatkan ibuku."

Hinata terus menangis, bukan karena luka-luka yang ia derita. Tapi, karena ibunya. Ia berulang kali berdoa agar ibu dan juga calon adiknya baik-baik saja. "Ibu, tolong..." suaranya lemah memohon hampir putus asa, jemari kecilnya bertautan penuh kegelisahan, rasa takut, dan khawatir yang menumpuk.

Namun, sekali lagi Hinata serasa ingin mati. Bunyi itu terdengar menyakitkan ditelinga Hinata, hingga ia reflek menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya yang bebas. "I-ibu-"

' _ **Aku kehilangan mereka di depan mataku dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuk Ibu, dan juga calon adikku.-semuanya.'**_

Pasien Hyuga Hikari, meninggal tanggal 27 Januari pukul 13.15 petang.

"..kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Ibu." Dan Hinata serasa terhempas saat kenyataan melemparnya jatuh begitu telak. Tubuhnya mulai kebas dan mati rasa. Menangis pun Hinata sudah tak sanggup, meski lelehan air matanya terus saja mengalir turun membasahi pipinya tanpa henti. Bahkan pelukan erat dari kakaknya yang telah datang sama sekali tak merubah apapun. Dalam pandangannya yang mulai meremang, Hinata melihat ayahnya, berdiri mematung, dan sama sekali tak memadangnya. Hinata ingin memanggilnya, namun tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan hingga kegelapan mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya.

' _ **Benar, apa yang bisa dilakukakan dari seorang gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun?'**_

Hinata meremas kerah seragamnya keras dan kasar dengan tangan bergetar, nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan dan tergesa, lehernya seperti tercekik-tak bisa bernapas-saat tanpa sadar ingatannya tentang kecelakaan itu mendobrak naik kepermukaan tanpa ampun seperti film rusak setelah mendengar ayahnya kembali.

"Anda baik-baik saja, nona?"

Saat ini Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, rumah yang ia tinggali bersama kakaknya, dengan tampilan berantakan. Seluruh badan basah, nafas tak beraturan dan wajah pucat cukup menggambarkan keadaan Hinata saat ini, menyedihkan. Hinata berdiri cukup lama tanpa ingin mengetuk pintu sama sekali, hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. 'jangan pernah tunjukkan kelemahanmu pada siapapun, Hinata.' peringatnya keras.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahku selama ini, Yamato-san?" Hinata bertanya lirih pada seseorang yang Hinata kenal begitu lama sebagai asisten pribadi sekaligus orang kepercayaan ayahnya yang menjemputnya. Meski ditinggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

"Hiashi-sama, beliau selalu sehat, nona." Tanggapnya pelan.

Hinata sedikit terhuyung kemudian membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu lutut, tertawa hambar saat mendengarnya, tubuhnya masih bergetar, deru nafasnya juga masih tak beraturan dan Hinata benci mengakui jika dirinya masih begitu lemah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri sekalipun.

Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya Hinata kemudian berlalu beniat masuk melewati pintu belakang, "Jangan mengikutiku."pesan Hinata datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke ternyata memang tak kembali ke agensinya, melainkan ke apartemennya. Berjalan santai dengan tudung jaket yang melindungi dan menyembunyikan surainya, melewati beberapa wartawan yang memaksa masuk-namun dihalangi oleh petugas keamanan disana-sampai ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam lift yang menutup saat ia memencet angka 20.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Sasuke menemukan Karin tengah berdiri dan bersandar di samping pintu dengan kedua lengan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Darimana saja kau? Ada apa dengan tanganmu itu? Kau terluka?" tanya karin tanpa jeda.

Dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas lelah, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hishh, benar-benar. Buka pintunya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." suruhnya kemudian. Sasuke mendekat dan mulai memasukan beberapa digit angka ke pintunya. "Lagipula kenapa kau rubah pasword segala sih." Karin tampak menggerutu kesal.

"Hn." jawabnya singkat pada karin yang masih setia mengekor di belakangnya yang nampak dongkol mendengar jawaban ambigunya itu. Apakah satu kata dengan dua huruf itu bisa disebut jawaban? Itu bahkan lebih terdengar seperti dengungan lebah, pikirnya jahat.

Berdehem singkat sebelum ia mulai buka suara sembari membuka note di smartphone miliknya, "Baiklah, singkat saja. Kau sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah mulai besok lusa." menggeser layar notepadnya ke bawah, "Kau juga tak memiliki jadwal yang terlalu padat. Jadi, kau bisa fokus pada sekolahmu."

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan melupakan kekacauan yang baru saja kau buat?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau menjawabku dengan benar?" protesnya. "Untuk masalah bodohmu itu, pihak agensilah yang mengurusnya dan sepertinya mereka berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan stasiun tv itu agar memotong bagian itu." jelasnya kemudian.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." respon Sasuke singkat sembari membuka kulkas dan meminum sekotak kecil jus tomatnya.

"Bagus kau bilang? Ya~ kau tak tahu kepalaku hampir dipenggal jiraya-san, Hah?" curhat karin hiperbola. "Berhenti mencari masalah, huh? Media bisa sangat berbahaya jika kau tak berhati-hati, Sasuke." peringatnya. "Dan lagi untuk sementara ini, jangan lakukan apapun sampai masalah ini selesai."

Tapi seakan tak mendengar, Sasuke lantas masuk ke kamarnya setelah berkata, "Hanya itu saja kan yang ingin kau sampaikan? Baiklah, sekarang pergilah."

"kau ingat semua apa yang aku katakan, kan? Awas saja jika kau membuat masalah." Karin kembali mengingatkan dari balik pintu, "KAU DENGAR?" teriaknya hampir frustasi sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, "Auugghh, rambutku rasanya mau rontok." dengan segala sumpah serapahnya tentu saja.

Di kamarnya, Sasuke segera membuka jaketnya lantas melemparnya asal. Memandangi sapu tangan ungu lembut yang membalut lukanya sebentar, membukannya kasar untuk kemudian ia buang ke sembarang arah dan masuk kamar mandi. Kurang dari 30 detik, Sasuke keluar dan kembali memungut sapu tangan yang ia buang untuk kemudian ia letakkan di tempat cucian dan melesat cepat kembali ke dalam kamar mandi sembari mendumel samar.

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah putra bungsu dikeluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang profesor dokter di sebuah rumah sakit yang ia dirikan sendiri, Sinra Hospital. Mengikuti jejak ayahnya, kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi juga adalah seorang dokter bedah jantung yang bekerja membantu ayahnya.

Sasuke adalah salah satu aktor dengan masa training paling sedikit, yaitu 1 tahun. Meski usianya masih menginjak 18 tahun tapi Sasuke telah belajar banyak tentang bagaimana bertahan hidup. Keputusannya untuk hidup mandiri memang ia putuskan sejak ia secara dadakan menjajah dunia intertainer. Saat duduk di SMP kelas 3, diusianya yang ke 15 Sasuke ditawari untuk menjadi seorang model sebuah majalah remaja di perusahaan menengah.

Hingga ia menemukan sebuah agensi yang cukup bergensi yang kemudian menawarinya sebuah kontrak. Awalnya Sasuke agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia menandatanganinya setelah berhasil meyakinkan keluargannya. Saat itu keluarganya sempat bertanya, apakah cita-citanya memang menjadi seorang artis? Dan Sasuke menggeleng hingga mendatangkan kebingungan di wajah keluarganya. Alasanya saat itu, ia ingin hidup mandiri dan mencari biaya sekolah serta kuliahnya sendiri nanti. Setidaknya Sasuke mencoba untuk tak melepas apapun peluang yang ia dapatkan. Dan mengenai cita-cita, sejujurnya menjadi artis memang bukanlah sebuah profesi yang akan ia tekuni selamanya. Menjadi dokter adalah cita-cita Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

Yang Sasuke ingat, saat usianya 10 tahun, Sasuke dengan ditemani ibunya memang sering mengunjungi rumah sakit dimana ayahnya bekerja sementara kakaknya masih menuntaskan kuliah kedokterannya di luar negeri-Stanford university school of medicine, California. Dan melihat ayahnya yang tampak luar biasa dengan setelan jas lab putihnya membuat Sasuke berpikir jika profesi seorang dokter akan cocok juga untuknya, alasan yang sederhana memang.

Meski ujian masuknya bukan main sulitnya, bukanlah hal yang berat bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Meski dihadapkan dengan pekerjaannya yang kadang begitu padat, juga absen sekolah yang tak terbilang sedikit, Sasuke selalu bisa memperbaiki seluruh nilainya tanpa cacat dan sempurna, itulah kelebihannya-bersyukurlah karena ia terlahir di keluarga Uchiha yang rata-rata memiliki kecerdasan otak yang luar biasa.

Seperti keadannya sekarang, jika tak salah hitung sudah selama 2 bulan lebih Sasuke cuti dari sekolahnya untuk menyelesaikan syuting dramanya sekaligus promosi. Jadi, setelah ia benar-benar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Sasuke tak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar bersantai dan kembali ke sekolah sama sekali tak akan menjadi bebannya selain itu Sasuke memang bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit membersihkan diri, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi, menyambar ponselnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya lantas menghubungi supir kediaman Uchiha untuk mengambil mobilnya yang tertinggal di depan gedung tempatnya mengadakan jumpa fans sedang ia menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk ia tumpangi sampai ia menuju ke kediaman Uchiha, tempat seharusnya ia pulang.

Sasuke masih nampak serius dengan ponselnya sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke saku dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Hujan masih saja turun, membuat hawa menjadi lebih dingin saat hari mulai bertambah malam.

"Wah~ lihatlah siapa yang datang. Si artis terkenal akhirnya pulang kerumah, hm?"

"Berisik."

Selalu seperti ini, sambutan jika kakaknya berada dirumah, membuatnya kesal saat pertama kali manjejakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha merupakan kelebihannya.

"Kak, ayah dan ibu mana? Kenapa hanya wajah jelekmu itu yang terlihat di rumah?" Sasuke bertanya sekaligus mengejek di saat bersamaan.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar." Sasuke berhasil menghindar dari lemparan bantal yang kakaknya arahkan secara asal padanya, "Ayah dan ibu berkunjung ke rumah nenek dan mungkin akan pulang besok." Jawab Itachi setengah dongkol.

"Wah~ wajah jelek dan pemarah, kau jadi lebih mirip nenek-nenek, kak." oloknya dengan wajah datar yang tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Yakkk." Sasuke ngacir secepat kilat, dengan senyum puas diwajahnya.

Sasuke memang selalu menjadi pembalas yang baik jika kakaknya cari gara-gara dengannya.

Saat sampai di kamarnya Sasuke segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur king size miliknya dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menutupi keningnya, sedang kedua matanya tampak terpejam memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum terdengar dengusan kesal setelahnya.

"Berani sekali dia mengacuhkanku."

"Pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun?!"

"Ck, seharusnya aku tak mengantarnya sampai halte." Dan begitu seterusnya.

'drrtdrtt'

Merasa ponselnya bergetar sebagai tanda pesan masuk, Sasuke segera mengambil dan membacanya segera, ia sedikit serius dengan ponsel yang ia pegang, kemudian menyeringai setelahnya.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Hyuga Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dok dok dok

"Hinata, kau di dalam? Buka pintunya."

Malam itu, Hinata masih mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tanpa keluar sedikitpun.

Neji yakin jika Hinata tentu masih syok saat mendengar ayahnya kembali dan datang berkunjung tiba-tiba, setelah 8 tahun Hinata tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ambilkan kunci cadangan." perintahnya pada salah satu pelayan wanita yang berdiri panik di sampingnya. Namun, semuannya tampak membeku saat pintu perlahan terbuka−

"Ada apa, kak?"−menampilkan Hinata di baliknya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja? Nenek Chiyo mengatakan jika kau pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup." Neji bertanya hati-hati dan khawatir.

Dan Hinata terkekeh. Terlihat-amat-sangat-di-buat-buat, "Kakak hanya terlalu khawatir. Lihatlah! Apa aku terlihat buruk?"

Neji nampak menghela napas sejenak, belum sepenuhnya lega saat melihat Hinata bersin berkali-kali dengan hidung memerah. "Lain kali, jangan pernah kau ulangi hal seperti itu. Dan ya, kau terlihat buruk." Tambah Neji saat ia telah berhasil masuk ke kamar Hinata sepenuhnya. "Kakak bawakan obat dan juga Vitamin untukmu, Minumlah."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk lemah saat kakaknya kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Aku baik, Kak. Sangat baik." Tegasnya.

"A-apa hanya ini yang ingin kakak sampaikan, padaku?"

"Ayah−"

Deg

"−kau sungguh tak ingin menemuinya?"

Kali ini, Hinata hanya diam dan sama sekali tak menjawab.

Neji selalu mengingat kenangan itu, tersimpan rapi di sudut otaknya. Kenangan pertama kali Neji menatap kedua bola mata bening adiknya yang berpendar indah di bawah timpahan lampu rumah sakit yang menyala saat adiknya pertama kali lahir di dunia. Tangan mungilnya bergetar mencari kehangatan dan menggenggam jari Neji begitu erat dengan rengekan manisnya. Dan mulai saat itu, Neji berkata pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan melindungi adiknya, Hyuga Hinata.

Dulu maupun sekarang, bagi Neji, Hinata tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang selalu ingin ia lindungi dengan kedua tangannya. Neji selalu suka saat tangan mungil Hinata menggenggamnya kuat kemanapun ia pergi. Merajuk saat menginginkan sesuatu, tertawa begitu polosnya, dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan mata sembab, hidung merah dan pipi gembilnya jika ia tak sengaja jatuh dan terluka saat bermain atau karena hal-hal lainnya yang membuatnya sedih ataupun gembira. Neji selalu suka saat Hinata dengan mudah mengekpresikan apapun yang ia rasakan itu, tertawa saat ia gembira dan menangis saat ia merasa sakit.

Namun, semuanya berubah setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi, keluarganya dan Hinatanya telah berubah. Sejak kematian ibunya, Neji tak pernah lagi melihat Hinata menangis, ia pernah berpikir jika itu mungkin keadaan yang bagus. Tapi, ia mulai menyadari bahwa itu juga tidak benar, meski terkadang Hinata lebih banyak tersenyum saat ia menemaninya di rumah sakit. Bagi Neji Senyum itu, bukanlah senyuman yang biasa Hinata berikan untuknya, senyum itu seperti menahan beribu-ribu rasa sakit, senyum yang terlalu di paksakan dan Neji sungguh tak menyukainya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan hidup seperti ini?" Neji bermonolog lirih sembari menoleh dan melirik pintu kamar Hinata yang kembali terkunci, sendu. "Maafkan kakak. Karena masih belum bisa menjadi kakak yang bisa kau andalkan, Hinata."

Melirik Vitamin dan obat demam di atas nakas yang kakaknya bawakan sekilas, lantas Hinata dengan perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa berniat meminum obatnya, sama sekali. Panas yang mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat wajah Hinata terlihat memerah, matanya mendadak terasa memberat, dan nafasnya mulai tersengal. Saat itu, hanya jam yang berdetak di dindinglah yang tahu, setetes air matanya jatuh, tanpa sanggup ia tahan.

' _ **Maaf kak, meski seluruh badanku terasa sakit semua, entah kenapa hatiku merasa lega, karena dengan beginilah aku bisa bertahan hidup. Maafkan aku, Kakak.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terus mengamati bangunan rumah di depan sana penuh minat. "Jadi, disinilah ia tinggal? Tidak buruk juga."

Rumah berlantai dua itu cukup besar-meski tak sebesar kediaman Uchiha-dengan gerbang yang berdiri kokoh, rumah bercat krem itu tampak begitu asri dan teduh saat terlihat dari luar karena beberapa pohon tinggi yang tumbuh disekitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata yang baru saja keluar berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya. Hari ini merupakan akhir pekan, jadi Sasuke sedikit penasaran kemana Hinata akan pergi, terlebih di hari yang masih terbilang pagi, pukul 08.00.

Saat itu Hinata menggunakan pakaian hitam sepanjang lutut dengan aksen putih di pinggiran kerah dan lengannya tak lupa dengan tas punggung putihnya. Sementara surai sepunggungnya ia biarkan tergera begitu bebasnya.

"Apa dia memang hanya bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk pergi kemanapun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari mengikuti kearah Hinata pergi dengan wajah tak habis pikir. Dan sebelum memutuskan mengikuti Hinata, Sasuke masih sempat melihat kearah seorang pria-seumuran kakaknya-tengah memandang kearah Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir dari depan gerbang tempat Hinata baru saja keluar.

Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hinata. "Ck, kenapa aku jadi lebih mirip stalker begini?"

Saat itu Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan begitu aneh, terkadang Hinata akan berhenti sejenak sembari bersandar pada sesuatu seperti tembok atau pohon yang ia lewati kemudian berjalan kembali dan begitu seterusnya. _'Ada apa dengannya?'_ begitulah pikirnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Hinata kemudian berhenti di halte dan segera masuk ke dalam bus saat bus datang, "Terus ikuti dan jangan sampai tertinggal." Pesan Sasuke pada supirnya.

15 menit perjalanan, bus yang ditumpangi Hinata akhirnya berhenti, dan Hinata terlihat turun setelahnya, "Sebenarnya, mau pergi kemana dia?"

Sasuke masih mengikuti Hinata dengan mobilnya tentu saja. Melihat Hinata yang nampak memasuki sebuah toko bunga, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar juga. Agar tak terlihat mencolok, Sasuke menggunakan bennie hitam untuk menutupi surainya juga sebuah masker hitam untuk melindungi wajahnya.

' _Oke, sekarang kau pantas jika disebut sebagai stalker, Sasuke.'_

' _Matsuri Florist,'_ kira-kira begitulah tulisan yang Sasuke baca saat ia berdiri di depan toko.

"Apa kau akan pergi mengunjungi ibumu lagi, Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke berhasil masuk dan terlihat berdiri membelakangi tak jauh dengan tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Ini, bunga Crysant yang kau minta."

"Terimakasih, Matsuri-chan." Tersenyum lembut, Hinata menerima uluran bunga yang ia pesan dari Matsuri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nata-chan? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa perlu aku menemanimu?" Matsuri bertanya khawatir saat mendapati wajah pucat Hinata. Tangannya sempat terulur berniat menyentuh keningnya, namun tangan ini menahannya dengan lembut, masih tersenyum Hinata meyakinkan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Matsuri-chan. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"T-tapi−"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan pergi. Terimakasih untuk bunganya, Matsuri-chan." Potong Hinata cepat.

"B-baiklah. Hati-hatilah kalau begitu."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku pergi." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sampai Hinata keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa tertarik pada satu hal, Hyuga Hinata dengan segala hal yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang, di sebuah pemakaman umum yang Sasuke akui cukup jauh jika ditinjau dari tempat tinggal Hinata.

Kira-kira sudah 1 jam lamanya Sasuke melihat Hinata berada disana. Hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. _'Sangat aneh'_

"Kupikir benar jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dunia ini begitu sempit." Awalnya Hinata nampak terpaku dan terkejut sejenak melihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh didepannya tepat setelah ia turun dari bukit, tempat makam ibu Hinata berada.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya sekilas kemudian kembali berjalan, berniat mengabaikannya dengan pandangan sama, datar dan tak peduli.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa dengan perjanjiannya−" Sasuke kembali berujar cepat saat Hinata mulai berjalan kearahnya. "−karena aku sudah menemukanmu." Sambungnya saat Hinata mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Hinata tersenyum sinis, "Membuntutiku, lebih tepatnya."

"Kau tahu, jika bukan jawaban sinis seperti itu yang ingin kudengar."

"Aku tak pernah menyetujuinnya." putusnya datar saat telah melewati Sasuke.

"Wah~ kau memang benar-benar berbakat membuat orang kesal." Sindirnya dengan nada rendah sembari tersenyum miring, dan tentu Hinata tak melihatnya, "Dan lagi, jangan berkeliaran dengan wajah seperti itu, menyedihkan." tambahnya sedikit keras sembari menatap punggung Hinata yang tampak berhenti setelah mendengarnya.

"A-apa, maksudmu?" buka Hinata meminta penjelasan. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Hinata nampak tak menyukai penilaian Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Dengan pandangan seperti itu, kau seolah mengatakan bahwa kau orang yang paling menderita. Apa aku salah?"

Hinata terlihat kaget namun hanya sebentar sebelum tertawa begitu hambar dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke sungguh tak menyukainya, "Kau sungguh berbakat membuat orang membencimu."

"Benarkah? Kupikir semua orang mencintaiku." Candanya dengan senyum percaya diri sementara Hinata masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. "Kurasa benar, jika kau punya kepribadian ganda. Atau jangan-jangan−"

"−beginikah dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Dan berhentilah mengikutiku." lantas berbalik berniat pergi sebelum-

"Jika sakit minumlah obat. Berhentilah bersikap egois dan membuat orang-orang disekitarmu khawatir, Hyuga Hinata."-suara Sasuke lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

Kedua tangan Hinata tampak mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, kembali berjalan dengan langkahnya yang lemah.

"Orang sepertimu. Aku benar-benar membencinya." Desisnya lirih.

Entah kenapa Hinata begitu membenci orang itu sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang asing yang dengan lancang masuk, kemudian mempermainkannya. Mengetahui semua yang ia sembunyikan dan menghancurkannya begitu mudah. Dan Hinata lebih membencinya karena orang asing itulah yang mengetahui segalanya, tentangnya yang masih begitu lemah dan itu benar-benar melukai harga dirinya. Hinata, akan membenci orang itu selamanya,

"Bagaimana lukamu akan sembuh jika kau menyembunyikannya, dasar bodoh." Tambah Sasuke lirih sembari memandang Hinata yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Menghembuskan napas kasar setelahnya, "Bagus Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain?" ejeknya pada diri sendiri sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tolong, ucapkan terimakasih pada Hyuga Hinata yang sukses membuatnya kacau begini, _Dasar sial._

 **To Be Continued**

a/n: Saya tahu ini makin gaje, ya ampun. Pundung :'(

oke, sebelumnya ada yang bertanya dimana Gaara kan? Untuk chapter-chapter ini aku memang sengaja fokusin ke Sasuke sama Hinata dulu. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya atau selanjutnya lagi aku bakal masukin Gaara :"D

Makasih untuk semuanya yang udah baca chapter ini dan yang kemarin! Buat yang udah review, fave, dan follow juga, saya kagak tahu mau ngomong apa :-D.

Selalu, kritik dan saranya akan aku terima dengan baik, jadi, monggo direview dan selalu dukung saya :-D Sangkyu.

Oke, see you next chapter~

With love,

Sandarara


End file.
